Letters to Beyond
by Gloria Spark
Summary: It has been 4 years since her dad passed away in the crash of the S.S Ann in Hoenn, and Lyra is ready to start her own journey. Little does she know she will meet a boy silver eyes who has his own issues with family and lost at the same time. She aims to help him all the while writing letters in her journal to her father even though she knows he will never be able to read them.
1. Prologue

**Letters to Beyond Prologue: Lyra's Past**

"I'll be home in a few weeks, Lyra," her father's voice rang out over the phone, making a smile form on the 6 year old's face, "But did you like your birthday present I sent?"

"Yep I love it daddy," Lyra said fixing the big puffy hat on her brown hair as the front slid down over her eyes.

"I'm glad, cupcake, I'll see you soon," her father said, his voice deep and comforting as he said those words, "Just stay cheerful for me, alright?"

Lyra smiled at the nickname saying, "I'll be waiting daddy and I will stay happy."

"Good, take care of your mom for m," he said before hanging up the phone.

Lyra sat the phone back on the base, smiling cheerfully before going to play with Ethan and Kris outside.

Before she knew it, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months before they heard another word about her father. Then the hope she had came crashing down as she saw her mother crying over a letter.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lyra asked, coming over after she came down stairs one morning to the sight.

"Lyra, baby," her mom said, quickly hugging the young 6 year old tightly, "Baby...your father's not coming home..."

"Mom, what do you mean?" Lyra asked in surprise looking up at her, her brown eyes wide.

Her mom's tears dropped onto her white oversize puffy hat saying slowly, "The ship he was working on crashed near Hoenn."

"No...no...daddy has to be coming home," Lyra said, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry, Lyra, but he isn't," her mom said, holding the young girl who hardly ever cried close to her.

The funeral came and went while Lyra didn't recover from the lost easily. Her friends hated to see her so depressed so Kris suggested to do something she saw on tv, write letters to her father to get all her feelings out.

So that's what she did and before she knew it her smile returned and she was 10 years old. Unknown to her, her pokemon journey was about to begin.

 _Hey Dad,_

 _It's me again, your little cupcake. It's the summer of my 10th year, Kris is still gone to Sinnoh on her latest journey and Ethan seems to be wanting to leave on his own with Marill. Myself, I'm not really sure what I really want to do yet. Oh well I hear mom calling, I think my Pokegear came back from the shop today so I'll write to you again tomorrow morning like I always do._

 _Miss you lots,  
Lyra Soul_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Journey's Beginning

Lyra smiled to herself as she rushed down the stairs toward the living room. She had just finished writing a letter to her father in her notebook like she had every morning since she was six years old. She took the last few steps into the living room abit slower looking at the pictures of a happy life just 4 years before. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

She came in seeing her mom setting the table. She smiled to the woman noting the bag sitting in the empty third seat. She glanced over to her mom in wonder asking, "Morning, what's my bag doing here?"

"Well Professor Elm asked you to come over and well that normally means he will want to give you a pokemon," her mom said happily looking at her daughter, "Plus your pokegear came back from the shop so you're probably going to start the adventure all 10 year olds go on."

Lyra's eyes grew wide as she smiled saying, "That's awesome news mom!"

She got up without eating grabbing her bag rushing out before her mom could say a word. She was going to head straight to Elm's lab until she saw a bit of red by the window. She blinked in wonder, going around the edge of the building stopping as she saw a red head standing there peaking into the lab.

"Hello," Lyra said in curiously as she came up to the boy who was the same age as her by appearance but she had never seen him before. Before she could get a good look she felt his hand push her back and landed on the ground. She glared up at him as his silver eyes met hers. Silver eyes that were filled with such sadness and hatred that it made her want to reach out and take him in her arms and whisper everything would be OK.

She slowly pushed herself back to her feet, taking a few breaths as the boys harsh voice met her ears, "Leave me alone, pigtails."

Lyra frowned for a moment then shrugged as she turned putting on a smile as she headed into the lab. As she came in she smiled softly seeing Kris and Elm talking near by about something excitingly.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked quietly as she came over to them.

Elm looked at her with a big smile saying, "Your not interrupting anything, we were just discussing the message I got from Mr. Pokémon about an egg he found that is unlike any egg from Pokémon around here."

"I see..." Lyra said in confusion to what that had to do with her.

"I said I could go pick it up but the professor said it would be the perfect chance to give you a pokemon, Lyra," Kris said as she put her hands into the lab coat she wore while helping Elm with research.

Lyra looked at them both with a big smile noticing a smoochum come out carrying a platter with three pokeballs sitting on it. She didn't waist anytime heading over as Kris took the platter putting it on the table for Lyra.

Lyra looked through the pokemon until she came to the one closest to Kris and Elm picking it up curiously. She felt like whatever pokémon this was it was the one she was going to take as her partner.

"That is a chikorita the leaf pokemon," Elm said with a nod smiling to Lyra.

Kris smiled coming over saying, "I took totodile myself when I started my journey but chikorita is a good."

"Then I choose little Chiko here," Lyra said happily calling out the small green pokemon with its big round eyes.

Chiko looked up at her tilting her head to the side squeaking cutely before coming over rubbing against her. This made Lyra giggle as she bent over and scooped the little pokemon into her arms snuggling into her happily.

"Why don't you leave her out of the pokeball? I've been wanting to see the effects that would have friendship any way," Elm asked not regretting choosing Lyra over his adopted son Ethan for this. The bond Lyra had already were clear with the pokemon in her arms even if it only had been a few seconds it was already so bright.

Lyra smiled placing Chiko on her head it pushing her cherished hat up to get under it. She looked to Elm and Kris saying, "I was already planning that. Anyway tell me where is Mr. Pokemon's house."

"His house is halfway between Cherrygrove and Violet among the trees there," Kris said with a nod watching Elm come over Lyra.

Elm pulled out his pokegear saying, "Please give me your pokegear number in case we need to get in touch with you."

"OK Professor, " Lyra said with a smile pulling out her own pokegear giving him the number and registering his on hers.

She then waved goodbye as she headed out noticing the red head from before was gone for now. She shrugged hearing someone saying her name behind her. She glanced back smiling softly at seeing her childhood friend, Ethan, and his Marill running toward her.

"Lyra!" Ethan exclaimed happily as he slid to a stop right before slamming into Lyra, spying the little green pokemon peaking out at him below her hat, "Oh! You got a pokemon from dad, that is awesome."

"Yeah he is also sending me to pick up an egg from Mr. Pokemon's house," Lyra said almost missing the flash of jealousy in his gold eyes.

"I see, well still awesome you finally got a pokemon," Ethan said a bit less excited for her then before, "I may leave for my own journey soon anyway. Marill and me are ready to catch up with Kris in strength."

"Alright Ethan," Lyra said softly knowing that Ethan always wanted to catch up to Kris who had only recently came back to work with Elm after her 2 year journey she was on since she was 10 herself.

Before Ethan could say anything more Lyra fixed her bag and turned to get this done saying, "Bye Ethan."

"Not going to tell your mom?" Ethan called after her but Lyra kept walking heading to cherrygrove knowing if she hurried she could get back by nightfall.

Lyra smiled !istening to Chiko's squeaks like she understood them perfectly as she walked saying, "Oh yeah Ethan was so jealous, but I am older by a few months so I'm sure he be following soon."

Chiko started to squeak in response until jumping off Lyra's head, Lyra's hat being held on her head quickly by her, growling as a rattata came from the grass.

"Uh...what moves do you you even know?" Lyra asked panicking as Chiko squeaked loudly before tackling the rattata hard making it roll back.

Rattata stood back up shaking its head before going to run into Chiko but hit it harder back making it roll back again.

Lyra watched seeing the rattata turn over before running off swiftly leaving Lyra smiling as she cheered, "Go Chiko, you are awesome."

Chiko squeaked proudly as she went over to be scooped up by her new trainer and hugged close as they continued into Cherrygrove. Lyra smiled to herself seeing the small town with younger children running around with smaller pokemon. She walked toward the pokemon center to heal Chiko of the damage she took from battling the rattata. She thanked Nurse Joy as she left heading down the road toward Mr. Pokemon's home bypassing the battle two trainers were having near by. She hugged Chiko close in her arms.

She battled a few pokemon here and there along the way, her smile growing as Chiko of glowed against a spinerak sending out a bunch of razor sharp leaves into it knocking it out. She cheered saying, "Way to go Chiko, you are the best."

Chiko squeaked back to Lyra like she was saying she already knew that as she trotted over now just walking beside her trainer to the house in the distance. Lyra took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a bellsprout's vine whip revealing said bellsprout and two elderly men speaking. Lyra recognized one of them from somewhere but she didn't have a clue from where.

One of the men looked up from under his floppy had, his grayish blue eyes were extremely friendly as he said, "oh hello, you must be Lyra."

"That is right sir," Lyra said as Chiko looked around her leg at the two men in wonder.

"Professor Elm said you would be coming," he said getting up going to get a container with a pokemon egg inside, "I'm Mr. Pokemon so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Lyra said as the familiar man came over to look at her Chiko like he was inspecting it.

"I see why Elm chose you for this job, the bond you have with this pokemon already is astounding," the man said before noticing the confusion on Lyra's face, "Oh, I'm Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak? I love your Pokemon talk with Mary show," Lyra said happily no believing she was meeting the famous Professor here of all places. This was the grandfather of the handsome Gym Leader Green Oak and the one who gave the famous Leaf her first pokemon.

"Thank you, always nice to meet a fan of the radio show," Oak said with a nod, "I was just here to visit my old friend is all and heard you were coming so decided to come meet you."

Lyra watched as he got a device from his briefcase handing it to her making Lyra look at him in confusion as he said, "That there is a pokedex, a new version Green's and Red's inputs helped develop. I would be happy if you would carry that with you and scan any pokemon you catch for me."

"You want me to be a dex holder like Leaf was?" Lyra asked in surprised as she took the pokedex with a bright smile looking at it in wonder.

"Yes I think you will be a very impressive trainer as well," Oak said with a nod smiling back before looking at Mr. Pokemon as the man came over as well, "Well I will be heading out then my friend, I have to get to Goldenrod before tomorrow."

"Alright, Professor Oak, have a good evening," Mr. Pokemon said before smiling to Lyra, holding out the pokemon egg in it's incubator, "Here you are Lyra."

"Thank you," Lyra said taking the egg carefully placing it into her bag, "Well I better get back to Elm's Lab then."

"Alright goodbye Lyra," Mr. Pokemon said as Lyra walked out to head home to New Bark Town.

After a few moments as Lyra walked with Chiko battling some along the way. Right when Chiko took out a pidgey and was cheering her on when the familiar ring-tone of her pokegear rang out. She pulled it from her bag in wonder as she answered it being greeted by a very frantic Professor Elm.

"Lyra! It's horrible...while we were out for a walk someone broke in...just hurry back here," Elm said hanging up before Lyra had a chance to respond.

Lyra frowned as she picked up Chiko saying, "What in Arceus name happened out there. We better hurry Chiko."

She started running as she held Chiko close to her chest not paying attention as she rushed through Cherrygrove. Before she realized though she found herself on the ground and Chiko had managed to get out of her arms growling up at the red haired boy from earlier. Lyra frowned as she looked up to him saying, "Uh...hello again. I'm sorry for running into you..."

Lyra stood up slowly, fixing her hat, and hearing the boy as he glared at her Chiko, "...You got a pokemon at the lab. What a wimp. That's a pokemon that's too good for a wimp like you."

"I'm not a wimp and I know my little Chiko isn't a wimp either," Lyra said as she looked at the boy seeing the coldness laced with sadness in his silver eyes.

The boy huffed and pulled out a pokeball saying, "Don't you get what I'm saying, Pigtails? Well, I too have a good pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!"

"My name is Lyra not pigtails," she replied before he called out a familiar cyndaquil which made Chiko pause not wanting to fight her friend.

The cyndaquil looked confused as he looked back to the red haired boy as said boy gritted his teeth at the sight of the fire mouse.

"Well go ahead and show her what your made of," the boy growled kicking the poor pokemon slightly, "Use tackle."

The little cyndaquil ran into Chiko hard making her slide back slightly Lyra was quick knowing this would be her first real batt!e calling out, "I don't think we have a choice, Chiko use tackle back."

Chiko looked at her friend sadly before ramming into him hard making the cyndaquil slide back farther then he had her. It was obvious the few battles against wild pokemon had made Chiko the stronger pokemon.

"Humph! You're doing OK for someone so weak," the boy said with a growl before ordering cyndaquil to tackle again.

Chiko took it and shook if off as Lyra called out, "Let's finish it Chiko, razor leaf!"

The pods on the side of Chiko's neck as she sent a barrage of leaves into cyndaquil making it fall back out cold.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he called back the cyndaquil asking, "Are you happy you won? Do you know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest trainer."

He then brushed by her dropping a card as he went by. Lyra reached down slowly picking up the card. She saw it was a trainer card reading the name, "Silver? So that's your name."

It was only a few moments until Lyra felt the card being ripped from her hands. She looked up into what she knew now was his namesake eyes with her own brown ones.

"Give that back pest! That is my trainer card!" Silver said quickly looking away, "Crap you saw my name."

He turned to leave Lyra standing there heading into Cherrygrove stopping and stumbling a bit as Lyra called after him, "Bye Silvy!"

Lyra then looked down at Chiko saying, "I'm sorry you had to fight your friend, Chiko. I wonder why he had cyndaquil from Elm's is with Silvy there."

With that Lyra gasped picking up Chiko petting her as she rushed back toward Elm's saying, "Silver was the one who broke into Elm's Lab..."

Chiko squeaked up at her in response as they got back to New Bark seeing a police car parked near by. Lyra frowned as she headed into Elm's lab seeing Kris was getting ready with her feraligator to go after the one who did this.

"Lyra! It's horrible someone broke in and stole the cyndaquil," Elm said coming over to Lyra quickly, "I'm glad to see you are OK."

"Yeah I'm fine," Lyra said not sure what to say, she didn't think Silver was as bad as he acted and must have had his reasons to steal cyndaquil.

"We didn't find anything," the cop said as he came back in to the lab noticing Lyra, "Oh who are you? It's common knowledge the culprit returns to the scene of the crime."

"Wait!" Ethan said as he rushed into the lab sliding to a stop in front of the cop, "Lyra didn't do anything, I saw a red headed girl looking into the window earlier."

Lyra held back a laugh at Silver being called a girl but Kris noticed it hearing Chiko squeak as well. Kris came over to Lyra asking, "Lyra do you know something?"

Lyra looked at the senior trainer saying, "I may have battled them on my way from Cherrygrove."

"Really? Did you get a name?" the police officer asked coming over to Lyra, "And any other information about them."

"Oh um I think there name was Kamon Heart," Lyra said innocently even though she was lying for the first time in her life. She didn't want to turn in Silver, she felt like he needed someone to be there for him and she couldn't help but feel like she had to do this.

"OK thank you," the officer said tilting his hat to her before looking to Elm, "We will look for this Kamon Heart and the missing pokemon."

"Alright thank you officer," Elm said as the officer left to look for someone that didn't fit the actual criminal but only Lyra knew that.

Lyra watched quietly questioning her choice to lie to the officer. It wasn't like her to ever lie as she looked down at Chiko who sat in her arms silent as well.

Kris and Elm came over to her after a few moment with Elm asking, "So what did Mr. Pokemon have?"

"Oh an egg," Lyra replied happily as she sat Chiko on the floor so she could get the egg out. As she got the Egg Kris grabbed the pokedex that she had latched her bag.

"Is this a pokedex?" Kris asked surprised knowing only trainers that Oak expected great things from got a pokedex.

"Oh yeah I met Professor Oak an Mr. Pokemon's house, he gave it to me," Lyra said as she took it back from Kris a smile on her lips.

"That isn't fair," Ethan said with a huff from near by as he turned to leave obviously jealous of her luck. Lyra watched him leave wondering if her childhood friend would let this be what broke them up.

"I'll talk to him," Kris said with a nod to Lyra and Elm before rushing after the younger boy.

"Thank you for going to get the egg for me, Lyra," Elm said coming over to her, "I think in light of pokedex you should go out and take the league challenge. We should expect great things from you."

Lyra smiled nodding as she picked up Chiko into her arms saying, "Alright I will leave tomorrow then Professor, thank you."

Lyra walked out with that heading home in thought asking the little pokemon in her arms quietly, "Do you think it was wrong of me to lie about Silvy's name? He had to have his reasons for taking the pokemon and I aim to find out why. I want to be his friend."

 _Hey dad,_

 _Today was such a wild day, your little girl finally became a pokemon trainer and I even got a pokedex from the famous Professor Oak. I think you would love Chiko, she is the sweetest little chikorita I've ever met. In fact she is laying on the end of my bed sleeping peacefully while I write this before bed. Would you be proud of me for that? I doubt you are from where ever you are in Lord Arceus's Court now looking down on me since I also lied for the first time today._

 _I know I shouldn't have lied, dad, but you always said there is good in everyone and I'm sure Silver had his reasons for taking the pokemon. I have a feeling he just needs a friend, I know I want to try to be his friend as well if I ever see him again. I hope I can change him around and make you proud in the process._

 _Love,_

 _Your little Lyra._


End file.
